


Theoretica

by Pepper (Zalt)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Horror, Outtakes, friday ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalt/pseuds/Pepper
Summary: Arihnda Pryce searches for Thrawn, and finds the wreck of the Chimaera.





	Theoretica

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my friday ficlets from the Thryce Discord channel, informal short and unbeta'ed mini-fics. It branches off from "The Path Not Taken". Consider it a small apology for not getting back to continuing the main fic yet.
> 
> Might contain traces of dubcon and body horror.

The wreck of the Chimaera drifted in the emptiness between stars, broken and twisted. The central part appeared to have been blown open in some kind of explosion, struts and girder beams jutting out of the gaping, blackened hole like ribs jutting out of the corpse of some giant animal. When the search beams hit the hull just right, there were places that glittered like diamonds – the last remnants of liquid and atmosphere frozen onto the metal plates.

Arihnda moved mechanically, putting her helmet on and securing it, going through the routine of making sure the evac suit would withstand the vacuum of space. A blaster hung heavily at her hip, though it was already obvious there would be nothing alive on the Chimaera that she would need to defend herself against.

There was no gravity. Activating the magnetic boots once she reached the first intact looking blast doors, she moved gingerly to activate the lock. It reluctantly, jerkily opened just enough to let her squeeze through. She paused, hearing nothing but the strained sound of her own breathing. Should she lock the door behind her? It would make fleeing harder, but there might just be air behind doors closer to the core. Relucantly, she closed the door, and made her way further inside the ship with small, careful steps.

A few small indicator lights still worked, but most of the ship was in utter darkness, only lit by the beam of her helmet lamp. There was no air, but tiny motes like dust still floated in the dark corridors. Every few minutes, there was a faint trembling under her feet, as if the ship was still in its death throes.

The first corpse startled her horribly, drifting out from an open cabin door right in her path. It was an officer, or at least wearing an officers uniform. The body was horribly twisted, but otherwise well preserved in the vacuum. The skin was a morbid blue, the eyes mercifully closed and hidden by wrinkled lids. Shuddering, she pushed the corpse aside, and continued grimly towards the bridge, trying to still her frantic breathing. Oxygen was a luxury now, and not something to waste.

More corridors. And more corpses, the closer she got to the bridge. She did not quite make it there before she saw what she had desperately hoped not to find. A man in a white uniform, floating in the vacuum, his back to her. Blue skin, black hair...

Drawing a trembling breath, she reached out, placing her hand gently on the white shoulder, giving a gentle tug to turn the body around. It turned silently under her touch, until she could see his face. It was oddly unharmed, looking almost serene under the sharp light of her lamp that cast the angular planes of his face into a sharp relief. Thrawn. The hair was still smooth, the eyes closed, lips barely parted and still with a hint of red to them. She gently placed her hands on either side of his face, thumbs tracing the outlines of it slowly.

And that is when the lips moved, curling slowly into a familiar smirk. And the darkness was tinged red as his eyes opened, looking straight at her.

~ You’re alive ~

~ Perhaps ~

Her lamp had gone out somehow, but it did not matter. Red and blue lines of light slowly swirled in the dark, giving just enough light to see by. She dimly realized the light came from the map table. Good. She pushed him hard enough to send him back colliding with the edge of the table. He steadied himself with his hands, never breaking eye contact with her. And she followed, placing a hand against his chest, pushing him down until he was on his back, on the table.

~ How dare you scare me like that! I thought you were dead! ~

~ Perhaps I am ~

He was still smirking. It was infuriating. She had to prove him wrong. Drifting onto the table she straddled him, her weight pinning him down. And removed her gloves so she could run her hands over his torso, easily pulling the white jacket open. She ran her hands up along chiseled abs, one hand continuing on to a muscular shoulder to press down firmly, the other resting at the center of his chest where she triumphantly found her proof. A heartbeat. Strong. Accelerating? She looked up at his face again, and saw that there was a new heat in his gaze as it moved over her. Following his gaze, she realized her evac suit was gone. It was mortifying. And... arousing. Warmth spread through her as she watched him, watching her. She burned with it. And he was so cold, after all that time drifting in space. Waiting for her.

Leaning slowly forward, she pressed her lips to his. He accepted the kiss, but she could feel the amused quirk of his lips still. Unacceptable. She kissed his jaw, and the side of his neck, and the fragile hollow of his throat where the pulse was quickening. She trailed a path of kisses down his chest, pausing to bite lightly at the skin next to a nipple. (Pinkish, like his mouth.) Finally, a reaction. A soft gasp, a slight arching under her lips. She ignored the silent invitation, continuing down his body. The hip-bones were as defined as everything else about him, tempting her. She licked a circle around his navel, then took her time kissing her way down the shallow groove between hip-bone and belly.

He was not cold anymore, but warm and hard and responsive under her inquiring mouth and hands. Smiling triumphantly, she raised herself up to straddle him, keeping a hold of him with one hand to guide him into her, to fill the hot aching need...

_CHIME._

"We will arrive at Port Rokovoko in one hour. Passengers who have booked a return passage are reminded they must be back on board at least half an hour before departure. We wish our departing passengers a pleasant trip, and thank you for flying with us."

  
*

Cursing blearily under her breath, Arihnda scrambled out of the bunk in the small passenger cabin and made her way to the ’fresher, hoping the sonic would do the job of a cold shower. Kriff her luck. And then on to the next port of call, hunting for the one piece of information they needed to continue their search for Thrawn.

 

\--The End--


End file.
